Welcomed Interruption
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Casey is rather frustrated at the fact that Maura interrupts them but Jane is more annoyed at how he treats the other woman.


His hands roamed her body as she lay on the soft material that covered her bed and his lips smothered hers with a passionate force that caused a reaction in his loins that pressed into her. His right hand slid beneath the pure cotton of her top; the new top that had been purchased by Maura a few weeks previously and had become her new favourite.

Jane's hands were simply on his shoulders and made no attempts to roam the body that pressed into her above unlike Casey who had decided to grind down slightly into her.

Casey was distracted by the softness of the Detective that lay pinned beneath him. Jane was preoccupied with the hardness pressed into her, the lips currently bruising hers, the hands roaming her body and most importantly; she was distracted by the thoughts of Maura as she wished it was her lips instead.

 _The softness of Maura's lips grazed lightly over Jane's, gliding together as easy as a stream flowing down the side of a mountain and the movements natural. Their bodies were in sync, the kiss was gentle and their hands slowly ran over each others with soft and gentle caresses. The brunette woman moaned softly as her bed companion's hand ran over the side of her breast._

Jane was tugged from her fantasy by the sound of Maura's voice, "Morning", she said loudly through the wooden door, "Everybody decent in there". The honey blonde Medical Examiner didn't wait more than a minute or wait for a response from the couple before she opened the door to the bedroom.

Casey groaned and his eyes flashed with anger as he heard the woman's voice. When the door opened he looked furiously towards the door, looking at her with a menacing glare and almost growling at her, "What the fuck are you doing here?".

Maura's eyes went wide, she hadn't meant to upset anyone and had been invited over the night before so that the two women could go out for lunch together as they hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together lately due to a heavy caseload and what Maura secretly referred to as 'Casey Interruptions'.

"Get out!", the man shouted towards the beautiful and well dressed woman who was still standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

The curly haired Italian woman's hand raised and hit Casey square in the shoulder as hard as she could from the angle that she was laying. He looked at her shocked, "What she can't just waltz in here whenever she wants!", he exclaimed louder than was necessary.

Jane glared at him and pushed him back, "Why not?", she shouted back as he fell to the side of her on the bed, "She's my best friend and can go wherever the fuck she wants!".

She was clearly furious with him for the way he spoke to Maura, and he was angry at the fact that he had been prevented from having intercourse with his girlfriend as well as the fact that his girlfriend was now defending the woman who interrupted them.

"We could have been having sex Jane!", he almost shouted at her as he sat up before standing beside the bed.

She was furious as she stood up at the opposite side of the bed, "Get out!", she shouted at him, "Get out and don't come back!". She was glaring at him, a look that would have even the strongest of men spilling whatever information that she required, "You do not get to speak to her like that, not now or ever!".

Casey approached her, his eyes glaring in return to her, "She barges in here when we're about to have sex and you think that's okay?", he yelled, "You really fucking love her don't you?". He shook his head, "Why did I ever think we'd work?!", he asked although it was rather rhetorical as he didn't truly expect an answer.

However the answer did come, "Of course I do!", she yelled in return to him. She froze at her own words and he simply shook his head before leaving. Her eyes were wide and her hand went to her mouth in shock at what she had said.

Casey stormed past the Medical Examiner, bumping into her on his way to exit the apartment and causing her to stumble a little.

Jane was pulled from her state of shock when she saw the honey blonde stumble and moved forward hastily to grab hold of her in order to stabilise her. The Detective's hands were holding onto her shoulders to right her into an upright position with her feet firmly on the ground rather than the unstable position where she bumped into the wooden door frame and her ankles were at risk of sprains due to her heels.

The honey blonde had tears in her eyes, although some thought her to be 'Queen of the Dead' and she was referred to as a 'Cyborg', she was in actual fact quite sensitive and being yelled at did have an effect upon her. Especially when at the same time she is being yelled at, she is being faced with the image of the woman she loved being pinned to a bed by a 'Moronic Ape' (Which was one of the many less than kind things that she secretly called him when she thought to herself or spoke to Bass) and she couldn't help but wish it was her kissing Jane.

The Italian Detective saw the tears on the soft cheeks of the Medical Examiner and automatically reached out in order to gently brush the salty drops away. "I'm sorry", the shorter woman said softly and almost inaudible as she didn't trust her own voice very much whilst it crackled with so much emotion.

"Don't be", Jane said softly as she pulled the woman into her embrace, "I'm sorry… he … he shouldn't have spoken to you like that".

Maura bit her lip gently and looked up at the curly haired woman, "He… he was right.. I have no right to just walk in", she said softly.

Jane smiled and cupped her cheek, "I invited you…", she said gently to her.

The honey blonde was looking up at the other woman and smiled slightly at what she had said, "Not into your bedroom…", she responded quietly.

The brunette shrugged, "When have I ever denied you access to my bedroom?", she asked with a slight smirk and a soft chuckle.

Doctor Isles couldn't help but laugh gently at the words spoken by the beautiful brunette who still had her arms wrapped around her. "So, you're not mad at me? For… interrupting your possible session of sexual intercourse?", she enquired with a slight tilt of her head. The tilt that Jane couldn't help but find utterly adorable.

Jane shook her head, "Did you not hear what I said before?", she asked with a slight tilt of her own head as her curls flicked to the side too as they were loose and cascading around her face, "Did you not hear when I admitted that I love you?".

Her head moved in a positive nodding motion, "Of course I did Jane, my hearing is perfectly fine", she said softly, "And we are best friends so of course we love each other".

Again, she shook her head in a negative manner, "No Maur', I...I love you", she said softly, "I'm... _in_ love with you. It's why he was so pissed when he left, yeah he was frustrated at not having sex but mostly because he knows that I…".

She was cut off by the soft and gentle lips of the honey blonde Medical Examiner who was soon kissing her passionately and pulling her closer.

They broke apart, their breathing uneven, pupils dilated and hearts racing, "I… love… you… too", the designer covered woman said softly with a huge smile that was reserved solely for the Detective. Her arms were around her neck whilst Jane's were around her waist.

Smiles were on both of their faces as Jane kissed her lovingly upon the lips, "So… you ready for lunch?", she asked with a smirk, "I was thinking we could eat in…".


End file.
